


Pleasurable pastime

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Handcuffs, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: Fred and George have sex, a blindfold and handcuffs are involved. George tops. Pure smut.





	Pleasurable pastime

**Author's Note:**

> As you probably have guessed, I don't own the characters. I think George kinda owns Fred though... ;-) 
> 
> If you don't like twincest, better read something else.

"I've got a surprise for you, Feddie", George said with a sly grin as he waved a blindfold in front of Fred's eyes. "Hmm, I'm intrigued!" Fred grinned back and let his brother fasten the blindfold so he couldn't see a thing. "You mustn't take this off until I say so, am I understood? George asked him. Fred nodded in response. "Of course. I'll be a good boy." He was already feeling his brother's hands undressing him, skilled and swiftly. As soon as Fred was naked, George guided him over to the side of their living room where an iron bar was fixed to the wall at hip level. Fred felt his wrists being cuffed and bound to the bar. George moved behind him and, grabbing his hips, pulled him back a few steps, so that he was standing bent at an almost 90° angle, his arms outstretched, his fingers around the bar. His twin pushed his foot against each of Fred's, causing him to further spread his legs, bend down a little more and pushing out his butt. "You look amazing like this, you know that?" - "Don't I always?" Fred grinned and then gasped as he received a hard slap on his right buttock. "Yeah you do. But I especially like to look at that pretty little arse of yours. Not only look at, mind you..." Another slap, this time on the left butt cheek. Fred was sure that two red handprints were now visible on his bottom, a thought that turned him on immensely. He loved it when George had his way with him, those experiences were always very pleasurable for both of them. As a result, if he had been semi-hard before, Fred definitely was hard now. What he didn't like though was the sound of his brother moving away from him. "What are you doing, George?... Georgie?" - "I need to undress too, don't I? Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. You just stay exactly like this. I'm not going to stop looking at that beautiful sight that you are."  
  
Fred was satisfied with this answer and did as he was told, arching his back a little and slightly wiggling his butt. Judging by the growling sound he drew from his twin with this, George really was looking at him the whole time. Fred grinned broadly. Just seconds later his brother was right behind him again, the length of his hard cock pressed in the crack bewteen Fred's buttocks. Fred inhaled sharply as George ran his fingernails down his back, over his hips and down his upper thighs. Not being able to see somehow sharpened his sense of feeling. He received one more slap on each of his buttocks and a clearly aroused "Fuck!" escaped his lips. Fred could hear the grin in George's sly voice as he said “Oh, believe me, I will!" He barely had time to wonder when George had lubed his fingers, as he felt two of them entering his hole at the same time. He groaned and pushed back against them. "Ts, ts, ts, Freddie... Didn't I say I would do the fucking? No need to finger-fuck yourself, Love..." George said as he inserted a third finger and began to move in and out of him faster than before, stretching him further and massaging his balls with his other hand. Fred was biting his lip and breathing heavily through his nostrils. “Stop that!" George commanded. "Don't bite your lip. I wanna hear every single sound you make as clearly as possible!" Fred relaxed his mouth and moaned in pleasure but then made a whining noise as he felt his brother's hands leaving him alone and empty.  
  
That feeling however was quickly forgotten when the tip of George's lubed cock prodded against his entrance. "You want me to fuck you, Freddie?" - "Yes! Please! ... Push that delicious cock inside me and fill me!" George decided to fulfill this request and pushed his whole hard shaft into him in one slow movement, his hands resting on Fred's hips. Fred moaned lustfully and continued to do so as he felt his twin repeatedly moving in and out of him very slowly. "Damn, Freddie, you feel so good! Warm... and tight... and yet soft..." Fred let out a breathless snort. " _You_ certainly don't feel soft at all, Georgie! On the contrary..." Although he couldn't see his twin, Fred was sure that he was grinning about his comment. George kept thrusting very slowly a few times, then pulled about half-way out and stopped all motions completely. Fred wiggled desperately, trying to farther push back his ass and take George in more. However, he couldn't move any more backwards with his wrists being bound, so he made frantic, pleading noises. "Yes? What is it that you want, Love?" George teased him. "I- I want you... your cock... in- inside me... Please!" George slowly pushed his whole length back in again as deep as he could and remained there. Fred felt a shudder running through his whole body and groaned in lust. Then George grabbed his hips tightly and started thrusting into him fast and vigorously. "Yes! ... George! ... Take me... hard!" Fred panted as he clenched his fingers tightly around the iron bar, supporting himself on it. It was a good thing that his arms were so muscled from year-long Quidditch practice, he thought fleetingly. George kept slamming into him roughly and deeply, hitting is prostate with almost every thrust. "Merlin! George! This is so- so good!" Fred was starting to feel lightheaded as orgasm was building within him. "George! Oh! I'm- May I come?" - "Sure, Love!" George moaned the words rather than saying them, as he was close to climaxing himself. The sound of his twin's aroused voice, combined with the unceasing pleasure his thrusts were evoking in him, pushed Fred over the edge. He was positively dizzy, now that he felt his seed spurting out of his cock, hitting the floor with splashing sounds. Feeling his brother contracting around him, evidently was all that George had needed to come too. Fred heard him moan his name as he felt hot cum filling him.  
  
They remained as they were for a bit, Fred supporting himself on the bar he was still tied to, George leaning onto him. Both were panting heavily. Finally, Fred felt George pulling out. The sensation of cum dripping out of his opening gave him a pleasant shiver. George walked up to his brother's hands and uncuffed them. Fred stood up straight and as George took away the blindfold, the first thing he saw were eyes identical to his own. The two of them smiled at each other. "Hello there", grinned George, "Had fun?" Fred didn't bother to phrase an answer. He stepped closer to his other half, put his arms around him and immersed him in a deep and loving kiss. George gladly kissed him back, gently stroking over his spine. Fred groaned happily without breaking the kiss and softly squeezed George's left buttock with one hand, weaving the fingers of his other hand in ginger hair. "Let's go lie down a bit, shall we?" George suggested after a few moments of intimate kissing. Fred nodded in agreement, waited patiently until his brother had spelled away the mess they had made and then took the hand George held out to him. Together they lay down in their bed and cuddled up closely to each other, George spooning Fred and softly stroking his hair and stomach. "I love you, Freddie. You know that, right?" Fred smiled contentedly. "I do know, Georgie. And I love you too... I also love it when you top", he added as an afterthought, smirking. George grinned too and planted a soft kiss on the back of Fred's head. They dozed off just moments later.


End file.
